Looney Tunes Wiki:Requests for promotion/Archive
This page shows the requests that have already passed or failed. Tyler Crusher for Rollback }}; } | #default = border-left: 10px solid #0F1C8A; border-right: 10px solid #0F1C8A }};" |- | style="padding: 0.25em 0.5em; color:#000;" | User:Tyler Crusher would like to be promoted to Rollback. Users must answer the questions below. We assume everyone here is 13 and older so we should be writing middle to high school paragraphs. Why do you want to be promoted? What makes you qualified for the promotion? If you end up getting the promotion, what would you do to make the wiki a better and safer place? What have you contributed to the article so far (main-space edits)? What would you do if someone is vandalizing an article and you don't have any rights? Will you use your privileges in a good manner? Explain. Anything else you would like to add? Readers with an account can please state their position in the comments. Support: Why? (give at least 2-3 sentences explaining why) Neutral: Why? Oppose: Why? (give at least 2-3 sentences explaining why) If you just put oppose/support/neutral and don't explain why, the vote WILL NOT count. Note: Trying to remove opposes, neutrals, and supports from the discussions tab will result in a revoke of promotion requests for 2 weeks. It is okay however to remove or not include bad-mouthed support, neutral and oppose requests. | style="width: 60px; padding: 2px 0px 2px 0.5em; text-align: center;" | |} Hey there! I’ve been editing here actively for a few months and want to be a rollback so I can help the wiki a little better, by rollbacking vandalism. I think I am eligible for a promotion because of my activity and useful edits to the wiki. Plus, the wiki’s active rollbacks are semi-active, and I think I’ll be able to maintain constant activity. If I was promoted then I would use the rights to revert vandalism, grammatically incorrect edits, etc. Let’s see, I’ve mainly contributed to The Looney Tunes Show articles, mainly expanding plot sections, and several book articles. I’ve also created a few New Looney Tunes pages, and added categories to many pages. If I saw someone vandalizing a page, I’d undo it and contact the admin that edited last. Telling them to stop only gives them the attention they want. Yes, I wouldn’t use them to boss others around or just so I could say “I’m a rollback on a giant wiki” or anything like that. I’d just use them the way someone responsible is supposed to. I think I’m ready to be promoted, and hope I get the rights. Have a great day! Support * Sure I wouldn't mind. You always keep positive and would be good for undoing edits if we are gone. Plus, we don't have any fully active rollbacks. :) Orange Mo (talk) 01:51, October 5, 2017 (UTC) * I'm updating my vote, but don't want to delete my old one. Overall, you would make a very good rollback with experience on other wikis such as The Looney Tunes Show Wiki. I also have good relations with you on other wikis as well and you have good contributions around Wikia that I look at. Though, I support your rollback decision, I would prefer you request for something we don't have like a moderator. Cause we have plenty of rollbacks. But I still support this promotion. Let's wait for a few more votes, maybe another week or two, and I'll take the request when necessary. :) Orange Mo (talk) 05:38, November 6, 2017 (UTC) * If he wants to be a rollback, that's his decision. - LooneyTunerIan. * Well, it's his decision to be a rollback. I've been a rollback myself on some wikis. I wished him the best of luck if possible. -- LegalizeAnythingMuppets (talk) 02:50, November 6, 2017 (UTC) * You seem to be a polite and responsible person. I suppose you are responsible enough to be a rollback. Good luck.ZacharyGrossman273 (talk) 11:40, October 11, 2017 (UTC) * I support Tyler Crusher's promotion because he gives correct, accurate and valuable information that is deserving to be on this wiki. Besides, his edits make the wiki pages appear to be much more comprehensible to read. All the best. - Ayapzl * I have chosen to support Tyler Crusher because I know what it feels like to have web pages you have written taken down for no reason at all and be called "incompetent" because you don't write web pages in the way that most people would expect you to. --Glammazon Neutral * I didn't vote until now since I needed some time to think things over. Your edits are certainly good, but I don't think we need any rollbacks at the moment. Krazy Rabbit (talk| ) 21:19, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ** After about a month with very few other responses, I feel it is time to update my vote. First of all, I now feel that more active rollbacks would be a nice idea. Tyler has certainly made some valuable contributions to the wiki, but TheBigGnome has pointed out that he has made some spelling and grammar mistakes in the past. Said mistakes are easily correctable, and Tyler has pledged to improve on his writing, but I do not wish to spend much of my time reverting grammar and spelling mistakes. For now, I shall say that if Tyler tries his best to check his edits for errors, then I will consider supporting his request. Krazy Rabbit (talk| ) 23:09, November 5, 2017 (UTC) * Since Tyler has not replied, I must conclude that either he does not agree to only use the rollback for vandalism and not for grammar, or he no longer cares, thus I must change my vote. TheBigGnome (talk) 11:56, October 21, 2017 (UTC) ** Tyler, I think you are a conscientious editor who has made some valuable contributions to this wiki, and I think we all appreciate that. However, you seem to make as many grammatical errors as you fix. You recently made one for the second time on the same article, even after I corrected you on it. And even after two edits to fix errors in your own promotion request, a glaring one remains. Therefore, I cannot in good conscience support your request to be a rollback so you can roll back grammatical errors. People do deserve second chances, so I've been considering this all week. After some research, I found that Fandom's Community Central states about the rollback power "Only use this for reverting vandalism. It should not be used to revert an edit that you merely disagree with."http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Reverting Keeping this in mind, if you abide by this, I will not oppose your request. TheBigGnome (talk) 11:40, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Oppose * Nothing personal, Tyler seems like a great guy, but if anyone doesn't have good grammar and punctuation skills, they probably shouldn't be given authority over them in a wiki. Like OrangeMo said, maybe he should apply for moderator instead. Reverend Looney (talk) 12:02, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Comments While I have not read any of his webpages, I do agree with the idea of promoting this man. After all, we need a man like him at a higher position on the wikis. :So is that a , a , or an ? Krazy Rabbit (talk| ) 06:43, October 15, 2017 (UTC) *TheBigGnome, I do agree that I definitely need to work on my grammar errors. I didn’t know that I was supposed to comment that I agreed, though. 15:24, October 21, 2017 (UTC) **I merely wanted you to agree not to rollback perceived grammar errors, only vandalism. Though your latest comment does not actually address this part, I'll assume that's what you meant and revert my opposition to neutrality again. TheBigGnome (talk) 17:50, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Not to be pushy, but is anyone else going to vote? 20:07, October 28, 2017 (UTC) :Encourage other users to vote. :) Orange Mo (talk) 20:51, October 28, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know how long this discussion will last. We still only have five voters. :) Orange Mo (talk) 18:37, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :I see that some users aren't explaining why and just say "If they want to, I support". That's not a valid reason. I will take your votes still this time, but next time they won't count. Please refrain from doing this in the future. :) Orange Mo (talk) 05:40, November 6, 2017 (UTC) :So far we have three supports, an oppose, and two neutrals. That's only 50% support. :) Orange Mo (talk) 02:46, November 9, 2017 (UTC) :You know what. I think this discussion has gone on too long and I think we have came with a decision. Successful :) :) Orange Mo (talk) 08:37, November 21, 2017 (UTC) TheBigGnome for Wizard When I requested promotion to Acme Head, I wanted to fix some naming issues, correct the filmography page, and clean up many redirects, broken redirects, double redirects, and even triple redirects. Since my promotion these goals have progressed nicely. Three months and over five thousand edits later':' If this promotion is successful, I have a number of new goals to work towards. Among these are: * Creation of all the missing episode pages for the various TV series (Duck Dodgers, The Tweety & Sylvester Mysteries, etc.). * Seeing to it that every page has at least one image. Pages with images have been proven more attractive than those without, and they attract more visitors and inspire them to stay longer. * Eliminating "orphaned pages." We have over 300 pages which no other pages link to. How are people supposed to find them? I look forward to serving you in an even greater capacity. :TheBigGnome (talk) 16:37, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Support You're #1 on the leaderboard and have over 20,000 edits and are more active than I am. I wouldn't mind you being a rank higher. :) Orange Mo (talk) 16:58, August 8, 2017 (UTC) You're way more active than I am, you've done nothing but good for this wiki, and you have very good judgement! I'm sure that if a user needs promotion, you'll be the one who calls the shots. Krazy Rabbit (talk| ) 17:33, August 8, 2017 (UTC) You're really active and have contributed so much to the wiki. You deserve it! 21:38, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Beyond being productive, you are always knowledgeable, precise, and patient. Reverend Looney (talk) 18:37, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Neutral Oppose Comments *We need more people to vote. I'll give this discussion until Tuesday August 15, 2017. Even longer if needed. We need all the votes we can get. :) Orange Mo (talk) 18:52, August 8, 2017 (UTC) *Thanks for the support guys! I look forward to serving you in a greater capacity! TheBigGnome (talk) 11:41, August 18, 2017 (UTC) successful! Please use your powers wisely and congrats. :) Orange Mo (talk) 06:01, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Krazy Rabbit for Acme Head Why do you want to be promoted? What makes you qualified for the promotion? There are two reasons why I would like to be a staff member. The first is because I would like to clean up the wiki with more tools than I have at the moment and encourage others to expand the sections of this wiki that are in need of attention. What can I clean up? Well, there are a lot of videos that have been uploaded to this wiki that have since been deleted. I’ve tried to remove the links where possible, but the files still remain on this wiki. Another issue is articles without reliable citations. There needs to be an easy way for users to locate articles lacking citations so they can fill in those missing gaps. Also, I can help out new users who need some pointers on how to edit the wiki without getting too frustrated. The other reason I wish to be promoted is so that I can deal with vandals at times when the other Acme Heads and Wizards are not online. The less damage done, the better. If you end up getting the promotion, what would you do to make the wiki a better and safer place? One of the things I would do would be to create several new badges for articles relating to the Looney Tunes TV shows, books, video games, merchandise, and comic books, because they are the sections that I feel need the most work, and hopefully bringing attention to these things will result in those articles getting more edits. There is plenty of Looney Tunes material that hasn’t been inputted onto this wiki. Board games, toys, Little Golden Books, Tell-a-Tale books, video games, to name a few. Another thing I would do is refine our wiki’s policy pages to better assist new users who may not know how we run things around here. I would create pages teaching users how to add infoboxes, how to add references, and things that, while aren’t vandalism, are discouraged. (adding protagonist/antagonist labels to a character article, for example) What have you contributed to the article so far (main-space edits)? I feel that I have made many worthwhile edits. I have helped create pages for books and commercials, added references and video availability information for pages that didn’t already have them, cleaned up a number of pages, added a number of images and videos, and more. Most of these pages are for the original shorts, but I have also worked on articles for the Looney Tunes TV shows as well. What would you do if someone is vandalizing an article and you don’t have any rights? I would revert all traces of the vandalism, then find the most recently active Acme Head or Wizard to bring the vandal to their attention. People who vandalize articles are not acting in good faith and just wish to cause trouble, so I feel warning them is futile, as they are nothing more than trolls who wish to get a rise out of people. Will you use your privileges in a good manner? Explain. I think my demeanor on the wiki speaks for itself. I’ve actually devised a fairly lenient method when it comes to dealing with vandals. Obvious vandals get an immediate anvil for a week at the least, but I give other users the benefit of the doubt. I would remind them of the rules, then if they continued to repeat their action, I would give them a warning. If they didn’t respond and failed to change their ways after that, then I would block them for a week or two, with longer blocks if the process continued. Support? Oppose? Neutral? Please explain why you feel that way. The fate of my promotion is in your hands. Support * You are one of the most active editors on the wiki. Let's get a week from the 19th so the 26th and then have other voters see. Once its majority in support, I will promote. User:Orange Mo (talk) * You are a prolific and conscientious editor who often catches vandals before I do! I've been hoping you'd apply. User:TheBigGnome (talk) * I am not an active member of this community, I only browse this wikia because I like Looney tunes, but I think what you intend to do when you will be promoted will benefit the wikia. I think you are the right person to become ACME Head. User:Grand Albert (talk) * I haven't been able to edit this wiki much lately, but whenever I'm on you're one of the editors always contributing. This is a good choice in my opinion. User:LevenThumps (talk) Neutral Oppose Comments successful! :) Orange Mo (talk) 04:09, August 6, 2017 (UTC) TheBigGnome for Wizard I would like to be promoted mainly so I can better clean up the wiki. There are a number of naming issues that cannot be fixed by a regular editor. There are a few mistakes on the filmography page, but that is protected. There are quite a few unused redirects, double redirects, and even triple redirects that should be cleaned up. If promoted, I would be more than happy to do the work to fix all these. I think my edits speak for themselves. I have helped improve a number of pages, and have created a few. I have reverted the edits of quite a few vandals. The first time I noticed a persistent vandal, I did a bit of detective work and tracked down an admin on facebook so they could block them. Now I just report them to VSTF. It should be noted that some new editors just make mistakes (a common one is adding fanon info) and should not be treated as vandals, therefore it's important for staff to be patient. Happy editing! Support * I think you’d make a fine Wizard. You are a very productive editor who has helped clean up the wiki (10,000+ edits!), you are very patient with other users, you have very good judgment, and to top it off, you are very active in communicating with other users on message walls. You bring up a good point about the treatment of blocked users. Personally, I don’t believe in immediately blocking users unless they participate in obvious vandalism (i.e., adding gibberish, adding misleading info on purpose, blanking entire articles). Personally, my procedure would be that if I saw behavior that was against the rules, I would gently remind the user of the policies of the wiki. If they continued to repeat that behavior without acknowledging the notice, I would give them a warning. If they still proceeded to repeat the behavior after the warning, then I would block them. Obvious vandals (i.e., people who replaced entire articles with swear words) would be blocked immediately. If a user doesn’t mean any harm, chances are they’ll correct their behavior once reminded of the rules. User:Krazy Rabbit (talk) * You are #1 on leaderboard. You clean up and revert many edits. You make sure other editors correct their mistakes and notify them to stop and question their edits. You notify me of any suspicious edits. You state your opinions of that person before I consider them a block. I do support this, but I think you better start as an Acme Head, then build your way onto wizard. Let's see what LevenThumps has to say first! Cheers! User:Orange Mo (talk) * You have made so many contributions to the wiki and have helped out very often. I agree with Orange Mo that it's better to start as Acme Head and work your way up, but I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be promoted. User:LevenThumps (talk) * TheBigGnome, you're #1 on the leaderboard. You'll make an excellent Wizard. You have a lot of knowledge and always contribute accurate information on the wiki, and in addition cleaning up some incomprehensible edits to become much more readable to everyone. With you on board, we get a reliable wiki for people to learn from. You deserve the promotion. User:Ayapzl (talk) * Anyone who's done good on the wiki deserves a promotion. I see you've reverted bad edits and cleaned up the wiki! Neutral Oppose Comments * Thanks for the support everyone! I look forward to serving you in a new capacity. User:TheBigGnome (talk) unsuccessful, however, user was promoted to Acme Head instead of wizard. :) Orange Mo (talk) 04:09, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Looneytunerian for Content Moderator May I have a promotion? How many edits have I made? :) Also, I have never been blocked from this wiki, so I'm pretty good for a Promotion. LooneyTunerIan (talk) 22:39, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Support Neutral * He does have the edits to be a rollback, but he hasn't been that active for a while. He's been relatively active for the past week, but past that it's once or twice a month. If he keeps up his current activity for a few more weeks, I'd say he qualifies and we can discuss it with the other users. User:LevenThumps (talk) 02:25, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Oppose * Don't ask me, ask User:LevenThumps first. I'm not a wizard so I can't promote you. You can highlight a discussion to ask what you want to be promoted to and we can comment on it. If the heads and wizards disagree, then you can't have it. Besides, you aren't even active very often. I see you randomly pop up once every 2 weeks do one edit and then go off. That won't earn you a promotion. We have to see. User:Orange Mo (talk) 02:03, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Comments *I understand. I'll ask him. *Okay, he is active on a daily basis usually and should be able to get back to you by tomorrow. I'm not going to request for wizard rights yet, I don't think I'm ready for them yet. Soon though. User:Orange Mo (talk) 02:18, February 14, 2017 (UTC) unsuccessful! User:Orange Mo (talk) 03:36, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Orange Mo for Wizard I believe I should be promoted to wizard because I am active on a daily basis. How? You may ask? Because I have time to check the wiki and patrol EVERY SINGLE edit. I also have the time to answer replies and do cleanup of trolls/vandals if needed. Already the wiki is free from threats and harm. Vandalism will always be there, you just have to anvil the user. The rest of the wizards are inactive. What if I don't want to wait 6 months for a wizard to go inactive? What if someone really wants to be promoted, yet I can do nothing. If I do get the promotion I will definitely make sure to use this template in case someone else wants to be promoted. So far I have had over 3000 edits. Mainspace edits wise, I have revised a lot of old policies to fit more of the newer general encyclopedia format, still a work in progress. I have also helped add categories, add additional notes, making sure users have their citations. If I didn't have any rights, I would definitely report them to an Acme Head or Wizard so they can anvil them. If no head was on, I would contact Fandom/Wikia support. Of course, I would use my privileges in a good manner. I am a dedicated user have been editing this database for almost 4 years. In the 4 years I have been editing here, I believe we can grow faster and become the #1 database of all Looney Tunes related media if I was promoted to a wizard. Again, this request may be denied at any time, and I understand that I may not be quite ready yet. Support, Oppose, Neutral, explain in the comments section. Support * The wiki isn't really needy for wizards, but you'd make an excellent one. Also, you're on of the most active and trusted editors here :))) User:Tyler Crusher (talk) 17:48, March 14, 2017 (UTC) * You're the most active Acme Head on this wiki. I'm sure when someone asks for a promotion, you'll know who's the best to take on the role. User:Krazy Rabbit (talk) 18:46, March 14, 2017 (UTC) * I support this promotion. You have been a big help on the wiki and most of your arguments are valid. I would like to clarify your point about inactive wizards. I still monitor the wiki activity frequently despite having little time to edit myself. Promoting to wizard is a huge step, so I would like to give ATG, the only other semi-active wizard, a chance to respond before I make any promotions. I've left a message on her wall and I'm giving her a week to voice her opinions. User:LevenThumps (talk) 22:08, March 16, 2017 (UTC) * Orange Mo, I think you'd make as fine a Wizard as we have ever had. I had stayed out of the discussion because it seemed pointless. When my uncle wrote up a document proclaiming himself to be King of North America and even found seven people to sign it, it didn't really make him the King. Crafting this Promotion Request Box without the help of existing wizards seemed equally as pointless as my uncle's endeavor. Now that Leven seems to have given unspoken approval of it, it seems a more worthy avenue to pursue. About the only thing I haven't agreed with is your clearing of the blocked list, giving an untold number of vandals free reign to wreak havoc on the wiki once more. It's tiring cleaning up after them time and time again. I still haven't been able to confirm Timmypizza's last unsourced edit on T&SM, but it isn't supported by imdb or other major sites. Given that the user was a repeated vandal in the past, I suspect it's a bad edit, but I don't know. Anyway, good luck to you Mo in your quest to become a wizard. P.S. Why do we call it a "Wizard" anyway? What's Looney about that?!? I think that term should be changed to something more reflective of our wiki, but that's a subject for another post. )User:TheBigGnome User talk:TheBigGnome) 12:11, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Neutral * I don't know, honestly. I really don't like when people plead for something, regardless of what they've done. Something in me feels he is doing this as a race, just to get to the top. I'll have to think more on this, but for now, no. I'll get back to this early next week with a firm decision. User:Adventuretimegurl123 (talk) 22:51, March 18, 2017 (UTC) * Hello. Hmmm, personally I don't think the wiki needs a new beaurecrat. Leventhumps can just promote them. :) User:Porky and Daffy (User talk:Porky and Daffy) 11:51, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Oppose Comments successful! :) Orange Mo (talk) 04:09, August 6, 2017 (UTC)